Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/1AV
S'o, nun habe ich bei mir radikal aufgeräumt, war viel Arbeit aber wahrscheinlich weniger wenn ich jeden alten Artikel umständlich hätte bearbeiten müssen. Jetzt ist bezüglicher meiner Artikel klarschiff, wie man auch sagt;-) Jetzt kann ich mich ganz in Ruhe meiner neuen Story zuwenden;-) '''''Etwas das mich wirklich anspornt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:24, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Partnerwikis Hi Jade, ich wollte fragen, ob das ToWFF und das Spore-Wiki Partnerwikis sein könnten. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 16:47, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Gerade, wo wir dabei sind, könnte mein "Smallville-Wiki" auch zu den Partnerwikis hinzugefügt werden? Aber das stört mich nicht, wenn du dagegen bist! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:52, 19. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Meine Disku Ich hab mir in den Versionen mal deinen Beitrag durchgelesen und finde es ehrlich gesagt total übertrieben was du mir vorwirfst. Ich habe keinen neuen Berater oder sowas in der Art. Ich weiß nicht mal wie du darauf kommst, aber ich schätze du meinst Neramo. Nur zu deiner Information: Er ist KEIN Berater von mir. Die Spezialseiten waren mir schon im WNFF ein Dorn im Auge, aber ich war immer zu faul etwas dagegen zu tun. Es ist nun mal so, dass ein ordentliches Wiki auch... naja, es muss ordentlich sein und dieses Kriterium erfüllt dieses Wiki auf keinen Fall mehr. Ich habe nie von dir verlangt, dass du deine Seiten löschen musst und ich habe auch nie von dir verlangt, dass du alles sofort machst. Ich hab alle Seiten, die ich von dir gefunden habe, sofort in deine Kategorie eingeordnet, damit du einen so guten Überblick wie möglich hast. Ich hab gewusst, dass es wohl etwas länger bei dir dauern wird, weil du einfach eine riesige Menge an Artikeln hast, aber dagegen hab ich nie etwas gesagt. Ich hab dir lediglich gesagt, was tu tun solltest damit du mir bei der Aufräumaktion helfen kannst. Was war daran falsch? Ich habe mich extra darauf konzentriert erst ein Mal alle ungebrauchten Beiträge von Inaktiven Benutzern zu löschen, weshalb ich deine Artikel auch mit Stubs versehen habe. Und jetzt zum Schluss noch: Neramo hat mir nie gesagt, dass ich es tun sollte. Das einzige, das aus seiner Richtung kam war, dass das ToWFF in GS versinkt, aber das habe ich schon von vielen Quellen gehört und es ist mir auch selber aufgefallen. Wenn du jetzt immer noch meinst dir einen Berater aus den Benutzern holen zu müssen, dann tu das. Wenigstens weiß ich, dass ich nichts falsch gemacht habe. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 16:34, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich allerdings schon. I'ch hätte damals bevor die erste Aufräumaktion begonnen hat, mit dem Wiki hier abschließen sollen. Das hätte mir wohl viel Ärger erspart. Das bezieht jetzt auch andere Diskus mit ein, unter anderem die wo es um die Verschmelzung mit anderen Wikis ging. Gab glaube ich drei oder vier dieser Diskussionen. Immer blieb ich, immer verteidigte ich dieses Wiki. Und wo für? N'''ur so neben bei, ich wollte diese Diskussion nicht hier austragen. Aus welchem Grund habe ich sie wohl entfernt und dir eine Mail geschickt? Ach Egal, so wie es aussieht macht es für mich keinen Sinn mehr in diesem Wiki überhaupt noch irgend etwas zu machen. Ich habe versuchten guten Willen zu zeigen und erreichte damit nur das Gegenteil. ''S'o wie es aussieht, werden aktive Autoren nicht benötigt, nur Fehlerjäger. Wenn dem so ist und so ist es wohl, dann ziehe ich mich jetzt ganz aus dem Wiki zurück bevor ich noch mehr Schaden anrichte. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:05, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Schon wieder nimmst du es persönlich. Natürlich sind aktive Benutzer nötig, aber Artikel, die nicht mehr gebraucht werden oder von inaktiven Benutzern sind braucht man doch nicht mehr, oder? Und du warst mit der neuen Stub-Regelung einverstanden, also darfst du dich jetzt nicht darüber beschweren, dass du ein paar deiner Artikel, die unter die Kategorie Stub vielen, löschen musstest. Wenn du nicht willst, dass hier aufgeräumt wird kannst du hier gerne im Müll versinken. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:11, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ja, das tue ich. A'ber was anderes, warum haben wir jetzt diese komische neue Optik? Ich kann nicht mehr Löschen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:14, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Ich finde das echt kindisch von dir, Jadek, dass du gehst! DU bist ADMIN, du kannst das Wiki aufräumen und zusammen mit Bima geht es viel schneller! 2. Dies ist Wikias blöder neuer Look: Geh auf "Einstellungen", dann auf "Skin" und wähle "Monaco" aus, dann haben wir unser alten Wiki wieder! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:18, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch komme mit Bima nicht mehr klar, es macht keinen Sinn mehr einen Schlichtungsversuch zu starten. Bevor er geht, gehe ich. Denn er hat 100 mal mehr Ahnung als ich. Und wenn ich gehe, ist das kein besonders großer Verlust. ''U'nd das es kindisch ist:-/?? Ja, in gewisser Weise schon. Aber ich möchte meine Ruhe haben und die finde ich in diesem Wiki nicht mehr. Und werde sie auch nicht mehr finden. D'''er Spass hier zu schreiben ist nicht mehr vorhanden, leider. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:23, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Na gut, es ist deine Entscheidung! Tschüss, Jadekaiser! Es war eine tolle Zeit mit dir... Er ist ja Admin, brauchen wir eigentlich einen Ersatz für ihn? Ich denke nicht, oder? [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 17:25, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Mhmm, warte mal;-) G'anz gehen, ne, passt mir nicht;-) Aber ich werde meinen Posten als Leiter und Admin abgeben. Ich möchte hier nur noch ein User sein. Wie alle anderen auch;-) Also solltet ihr für meine Stellen, welche ich diese Tage aufgeben werde, einen Ersatz suchen. Ich ziehe das Dasein als ganz normaler Autor vor, dann finde ich vielleicht auch wieder Spass am Schreiben und meine Ruhe;-)--[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:32, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Das kannst du gerne tun, aber die falschen Links müssen trotzdem entfernt werden. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 17:36, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) D'''as ist dann nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, denn es dürften kaum noch Artikel aus meinem Altbestand exestieren. Wenn ja, dann stelle ich den Löschantrag. Ich möchte nur noch die neuen Artikel behalten. Wenn ich mich jetzt nicht täusche, müsste ich die meisten bereits gelöscht haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:39, 20. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Moc des monats ich währe froh wenn du vür meinen moc stimmen würdest[[Benutzer:Ackar97|'''''Ackar]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Ackar97|''97]] 13:48, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 1. Er stimmt nicht ab, das schrieb er schon X-mal. 2. Zu der Diskussion oben: Meiner Meinung nach sieht das nach Selbstbemittleidigung aus, und das ist wirklich nicht nötig. Wenn du den Posten als Admin und Leiter nicht mehr haben möchtest, schreib das, aber streite nicht mit ihm, das hilft eh nichts. Ich finde es allerdings gut, das du hier Autor bleibst. Meiner Meinung nach kann Bima wieder der Leiter werden, er ist der Gründer und versteht sich mit den Codes. Außerdem ist er wohl am längsten hier :D Ich finde allerdings nicht, das wir dann einen neuen Admin brauchen. Wenn dieser Crash74 zurückkommt, läuft schon alles. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:59, 22. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ich gebe Viro in allen Punkten Recht! Ich denke auch nicht, dass wir einen dritten Admin brauchen, aber die beiden werden es uns schon sagen, wenn sie einen brauchen! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:15, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Dein Artkel des Jahres wurde gelöscht! Vllt könnte man es irgendwie regeln, dass er doch dableibt, ich meine ja nur! Und hast du bemerkt, dass durch das Löschen deiner vielen Seiten deine Bearbeitungszahl astronomisch gesunken ist? Von über 12.000 auf knapp die Hälfte: 6300! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:15, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Ist doch eigentlich auch egal, wer achtet denn noch darauf, wer bei Top-Benutzer der Beste ist? Das war vor einem Jahr so... 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 10:32, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) 'I'''ch stimme nicht mehr ab. Als der Beschluss gefasst wurde zwei der Abstimmungen zu erhalten hatte ich bereits gesagt das ich keinen Einwände dagegen habe, aber mich ansonsten aus den Abstimmungen raus halte. Hat jetzt nichts mit dem aktuellen Kram zu tun;-) Bei allen Belangen die mit Abstimmungen zu tun haben, wendet euch an Bima und Crash74. Wenn es rein nach mir ginge gebe es diese Abstimmungen auch nicht mehr, denn ich halte nichts mehr von solchen Wettbewerben. I'ch habe die alten Artikel von mir gelöscht weil ich sonst zu viele Seiten hätte korrigieren müssen. Und bereits nach dem ich an den ersten alten Artikeln Änderungen vornahm, traf ich den Entschluss mich meiner alten Seiten zu entledigen. Neben dem Tatbestand der vielen Korrekturen, die ich nicht machen wollte kam noch hinzu, das manche der betroffenen Artikel in ihrer Form nicht zu dem Regeln passten aber in der Story hätten so bleiben müssen wie sie waren. Und zu den meisten alten Artikeln hatte und habe ich jegliche Bezüge verloren. Dies alles sind auch Gründe der Massenlöschung gewesen;-) '''''Um es noch einmal zu betonen;-) D'en Druck, welchen ich verspürte als ich alle meine Artikel hätte verbessern müssen, kommt nicht von Bima. In der tat hat er mir keine Fristen zu den Änderungen gesetzt. Der Druck kam aus mir selbst, als ich mir bewusst wurde wie viele Artikel von mir betroffen waren. So traf ich selbst die Entscheidung mich aller Altlasten zu entledigen und mich dann, wenn alles erledigt ist mich mit vollem Elan meiner neuen Story zuwenden zu können;-'') 'U'''nd noch lege ich meinen Posten nicht ab;-) Erst wenn meine Artikel restlos geprüft und dann angepasst oder gelöscht sind, plane ich den geordneten Rückzug aus meinen Ämtern. '' '''Wenn ich bis dahin meine Meinung nicht doch noch geändert habe, man weiß ja nie;-) D'as meine Aktivitätszahlen jetzt arg geschmälert aussehen, habe ich bemerkt;-) Es stört mich aber nicht wirklich;-) ''Zitat; "Meiner Meinung nach sieht das nach Selbstbemittleidigung aus, und das ist wirklich nicht nötig."'' E'''s sieht in der Tat so aus, aber ist es nicht. Ich war nur sauer und zu gleich etwas besorgt. Auch wenn es so den Eindruck macht als ob ich mein Leiden im Mittelpunkt sah, dem ist nicht so. Denn ich habe kein Selbstmitleid notwendig. Mehr möchte ich nicht mehr zu dieser Angelegenheit sagen, denn es war bereits ein Fehler sie hier in dem Wiki / Bimas Disku zu schreiben. ''H'ätte ich es von Anfang an richtig begonnen, wäre dieses Chaos wohl gar nicht erst entstanden. Dieses Problem hat seinen Ursprung also nicht so wie es jetzt aussieht. Unter anderen Umständen hätte im Wiki keiner von der Disku mit bekommen, so hatte ich es eigentlich geplant. Aber es verläuft eben nicht immer alles so wie es soll und zieht schon mal unnötige Erscheinungen mit sich. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:11, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Wichtig;-) S'o damit ihr die ersten Entscheidungen erfährt;-) Ich werde beide Posten, den Admin und Leiter nicht aufgeben. Ich werde sie beibehalten. Das ich jetzt gerade inaktiv wirkte soll jetzt keine Abschreckung sein;-) Schreibe später auf jeden Fall weiter;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:07, 25. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Zu dem Artikel "Das dritte Jahr, "Ein zerknülltes Stück Papier"." -> Bitte nicht mehr löschen, das ist der Artikel des Jahres und der sollte schon im Wiki bleiben. [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 12:28, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) '''''Ok, ich verschone ihn;-) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 12:32, 30. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bimas Diskussion Ich habe es nicht ignoriert. Ich frage mich nur, warum ich wieder eine lange Antwort schreiben sollte, du sie wieder zerlegst und es ewig so weitergeht. SO kommt man zu keiner Lösung. sagen wir einfach, dass ich eszur Kenntnis genommen habe und beenden wir das Thema. 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 13:28, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'as Probleme was mich immer noch wurmt ist einfach das du mich für etwas verantwortlich machst für das ich nichts kann. Ich weiß noch nicht mal welche Leute damals deine Geschichten auf Rechtschreibfehlern ansprachen. Und warum du ihnen damals nicht Paroli geboten hast. Falls du es noch wissen solltest sag mir es, dann kann ich es für dich eventuell mal nachholen;-). Weil ich im Traum nicht auf die Idee käme so etwas zu tun. Warum denn auch? ;-) '''''Aber wieso muss ich jetzt darunter leiden weil man dich damals auf so etwas ansprach? Ich bin kein Rechtschreibexperte;-), ich hatte in Deutsch wenn ich mich recht erinnere nie besser als eine 3-. I'ch habe damals beträchtlich mehr geschrieben als heute. Und ich habe wirklich nur an die Story Inhalte gedacht. Das war keine Rechtschreibschwäche sondern eher die Faulheit vernünftig Korrektur zu lesen und dann die Storys einstellen. Ich dachte damals möglichst viel und schnell schreiben zu müssen. Heute weiß ich das es nicht wirklich sinnvoll war. D'''as ist eigentlich alles was ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen kann und möchte;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Godfried von Breen]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:04, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) 1. Das mit den Bewertungen waren nur ein Teil. 2. Das mit der 3- merkt man :P 130px|link=Benutzer: Viro13 14:39, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch habe Diktate gehasst;-) Und Aufsätze um so lieber geschrieben;-) ''U'nd eine 3- ist eine ganz akzeptable Note mit der man gut leben kann;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:51, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Off-Topic: Ich mochte Diktate ganz gerne, aber Aufsätze habe ich schon immer gelierbt (also kreatives Schreiben, nicht diese dummen Analysen...) Back to Topic [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 15:00, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Neue Unterschrift;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Jo, das ist echt mal so richtich Krass Alder!']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Jo ne! Dat is Cool Alder!']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:47, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Dat is krass Alder!']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Wat issen mit dich denn los?']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:51, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Faszination Fantasy ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Schrecken der Analyse!']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 01:56, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 02:08, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Nummer 1 und 2 finde ich -ganz ehrlich- grässlich von der Wortwahl. Nummer 3 ist schon besser, passt auch besser zu dir, der Piranha gefällt mir aber auch. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 13:42, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Wenn hier schon abgestimmt wird: Ich finde alle vier nicht so gut... Allerdings gefällt mir die rote Kombo. Vielleicht solltest du einen anderen (eventuell auch deinen jetzigen) Text nehmen, aber in rot! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 13:46, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Da hast du recht! Jadeks jetzige ist am besten, die solltest du behalten oder vllt eine andere, etwas bessere aussuchen. Aber bitte keine, die so wie die ersten beiden sind, ist aber nur ein Ratschlag, wenn dir sowas gefällt, ist es dir überlassen. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 14:06, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''ie ersten drei hätte ich auch nicht genommen;-) So verrückt bin ich nicht;-) ''I'ch habe nur mit irgendwelchen Dialegten / Slangs experimentiert und kam zu den gleichen Aussagen wie ihr;-) '''''Nummer 1 und 2 finde ich -ganz ehrlich- grässlich von der Wortwahl. J'ap! Wollte auch nur mal wissen wie solche Sprüche als Unterschrift wirken. Und ich kann ehrlich nicht ganz Nachvollziehen warum z. B. Arel so etwas tun konnte und Technomaster ganze Texte in so einem Still schreiben kann;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 09:58, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Die Pirahna-Unterschrift passt gut zu deinem neuen Profilbild! Und nun ja, jeder ist von der Wortwahl her anders, selbst wenn ich auch nicht verstehen kann, wie man die schönen Klänge unserer Sprache in sowas verwandeln kann... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:21, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) J'''a, das verstehe ich auch nicht, aber durch die Hip Hop / Rap Scene passiert es halt. Viele verzerren die deutsche Sprache in eine neue wasweisich für eine Sprachmischung. Deshalb höre ich kein Hip Hop;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 10:34, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre zwar Hip-Hop, aber nur "gute" Bands, wie Fanta4 oder Thomas D, die die deutsche Sprache nicht sinnlos zerstückeln... Außerdem mag ich Deutsch zu gerne, um es zu versauen! [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:37, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre zwar gar keine "Musik on heute", aber ich stimme dir zu! Deutsch ist eine sehr schöne Sprache meinerseits, bloß die dumme Jugend von heute versaut sie, anstatt sie mit ihrem schönem Klang zu sprechen... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 10:48, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß zwar nicht genau, was du mit "Musik (v?)on heute" meinst, aber bevor hier ein falscher Eindruck entsteht: Ich höre keinesfalls diesen ganzen (entschuldigt den Ausdruck) Mainstream-Mist. Ich höre zwar vereinzelt Hip-Hop, aber der Schwerpunkt meiner Musik liegt auf Neue deutsche Härte, Mittelalter-Rock und solchen Sachen. [[Benutzer:Shrike14|'Shrike']][[benutzer diskussion:Shrike14|'14']] 10:54, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Zitat; a'ber der Schwerpunkt meiner Musik liegt auf Neue deutsche Härte, Mittelalter-Rock und solchen Sachen. D'''ann ist unser Musikgeschmak sich nicht ganz so unähnlich;-) Ich höre ausschlioeßlich Symphonic Metall, harten Deutschrock und vereinzelten Mittelalter-Rock. Aber die meisten Bands die ich höre singen auf englisch;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:04, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also ich höre nur Klassik und Hymnen, die Musik von heute mag ich nicht, vorallem Rock, das sind nur wilde Klänge... Klassik ist eine Komposition von tollen, melodischen Tönen, aber jeder Musikgeschmack ist anders... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:07, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich höre Alternative Rock und Heavy Metal, wobei ich den Alternative vorziehe. Ich höre nur englischsprachige Bands, Deutsch hebe ich mir für den Alltagsgebrauch auf. [[User:Stachli|'Sta']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Stachli|'ch']][[Benutzer Blog:Stachli|'li']] 11:19, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, ich bin hier der einzige, der Klassik und Hymnen mag... [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:23, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ok, ich vergaß oben zu schreiben das ich auch Soundtracks höre. Z. B. solche wie von Star Wars oder Fluch der Karibik;-) Und dieses Symphonic Metall ist eine Mischung aus Metall und Klassik. Und das; '''vorallem Rock, das sind nur wilde Klänge...' ist zu mindest in einigen Punkten wirklich so. Es gibt nicht sehr viele Rock Gruppen die wirklich gute Musik machen. Aber hier kommt auch wieder dein Zitat;'' '''''aber jeder Musikgeschmack ist anders... Z'um tragen. Mit dem du absolut recht hast;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:25, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Stimmt, Filmmusik höre ich auch, vorallem Star Wars und Indiana Jones! John Williams (der beide Synfonien komponierte) hat echt was tolles gemacht! [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 11:31, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''as sprichts du eine wahres Wort;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'''Piranha]] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:41, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du bist nicht der einzige, der das mag. Ich finde, Für Elise ist das Lied schlechthin. Mein Musikgeschmack liegt auf den Klassik-Chor-Pop verbindungen von Globus. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 12:14, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Kann ich noch irgendwas an meinem Atlas-Moc ändern? Atlas1.JPG|Atlas Atlas2.JPG|Atlas PS: Lösch mal bitte dieses Softpornobild von Ottomaniaclink=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 18:51, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Was für ein Softpornobild von Ottomaniac??? D'ie Moc in der Diashow hat nichts anstößiges. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:59, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das Oben-Ohne Bild von Ottomaniac, Siehe diese Dame. Und die Moc ist meine, du solltest mir sagen, was noch zu verbessern ist. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:02, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) S'''ein Bild ist weg, es existiert nicht mehr hier im Wiki. ''D'ie Moc an sich sieht richtig gut aus. Das Farbchema gefällt mir und auch ihr Aufbau. Das einzige was ich nicht so gut finde ist seine Waffe. Das liegt jetzt aber daran dass ich diese beiden Klingen von Mata Nui so wie so nicht mag. Bautechnisch gesehen macht die Waffe einen guten Eindruck und sieht solide aus. Dazu auch respekteinflösend und Gefährlich. So wie Waffen aussehen sollten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:10, 6. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Jetzt wo ich das sehe, was Technomaster geschrieben hat... Wäre ich Admin würde ich ihn für den nächsten Monat sperren. Er stellt sich über die Leitlinien, er Beleidigt und er sagt, er schreibt besser als alle anderen, ob wohl er noch nie etwas von einem "Komma" gehört hat. link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 16:36, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) D'''ann hast du alle Zitate gelesen nehme ich jetzt mal an. Die oberen stammen von Technomaster und die unteren von Ottomaniac. Beide sind heftig drauf gewesen oder? ''U'nd Technomaster löschen ist bereits geplant, nur hatte ich ihm eine Galgtenfrist eingeräumt um zu prüfen ob er überhaupt noch aktiv ist. Aber so wie es aussieht nicht. Diese Woche noch lösche ich ihn. Ja er hat sich auch ziemlich im Ton vertan, jedoch nicht ganz so eindeutig randalierend wie Ottomaniac. Aber Technomaster wird gelöscht das sich die Galgenfrist dem Ende naht;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 06:58, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe gerade etwas erfahren: Technomaster ist NICHT Ottomaniac. Diese Information gab mir Viro und sie ist äußerst glaubwürdig, mittlerweile vertraue ich ihm auch wieder. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] 16:01, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Das wusste ich schon vorher. Und zwar aus einem Grund: Ottomaniac kennt das Wort "Komma" und "Punkt" und Ansatzweise auch "Shift" link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 17:21, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) I'''ch werte das aus was ich für notwendig halte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass nur einer von uns damit schließe ich mich ein, wirklich die Warheit heraus finden kann. Kann es sein, das ihr denkt das ich schon eine Entscheidung getroffen habe? Dasu habe ich nicht und ich bin zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht bereit dazu. ''U'nd das Norik und Viro meinen das Ottomaniac nicht Technomaster ist, ist mir bekannt;-). Und ich halte ihre Aussagen auch für glaubwürdig. Doch reicht es mir noch nicht ganz für eine Gesamtauswertung. I'''ch weiß es nicht ob Technomaster ein Doppelaccount ist und wenn von wem. Ich möchte es aber heraus finden so gut es mir möglich ist. Dazu habe ich eine eigende Auswertung gemacht und auch andere berücksichtigt. Deshalb kann ich meine Vermutung auch nicht wirklich beweisen. Dennoch zeichnet sich für mich aber folgendes ab; ''T'echnomaster scheint doch kein Doppelaccount zu sein. Und zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt ist Ottomaniac jemand der einfach nur randaliert hat. Und dafür sprechen genug Beweise. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 18:16, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Sperrung Ich weiß, ich hab das nicht zu entscheiden, aber ich möchte "Vorschlagen" Technomaster zu sperren. Grund 1: Er macht definitiv absichtlich alles Falsch. (Zitat: nee das will ich nicht) Grund 2: Arroganz. (Zitat: mann ich will aber) war: Ach ja, es ist zwar deine Benutzerseite, aber vielleicht könntest du ein bisschen mehr auf Rechtschreibung achten :) -> Von da an hat er immer geschrieben "ja ich kan das nich" Grund 3: Auf gut deutsch: Sinnloses rumgenerve. (Zitat: mann mit euch macht das keinen spaß) Das erste Zitat ist ein Regelverstoß. Das zweite ist ein Regelverstoß. Das Dritte ist ein Regelverstoß. Noch Fragen? Gut! Zitat: doch kla mann die ist voll gut und auch besser als deine aber deine ist auch fast so gut wie meine und meine kämpfe sind cool Das ist Unhöflich, Frech und Arrogant. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, finde ich seine Story schlecht bearbeitungsbedürftig. Ich habe nichts gegen Dummheit, aber gegen Regelverstöße und absichtliches gespamme schon. PS: Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze wäre seine Reaktion "mann du bist gemein ich will nicht das du gemein bist bitte hör auf" oder "meine story is besser als deine du bist gemein" link=Benutzer: Toa Hagah Norik 19:38, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC) '''''Es wurde schon lange vor deinem Beitrag entschieden;-) E'r wird gesperrt. Zumal den Gründen die wir alle gut kennen und er seine zweite Chance nicht nutzen wollte. Zum anderen ist er so wie es scheint Inaktiv geworden und er wird auch deswegen ganz gelöscht werden. Seine beiden Beiträge habe ich bereits entfernt. '''''Aber ich warte noch bis morgen Abend ab, dann wird zur Tat geschritten;-) J'a, er hat besagte Zitate so fern ich mich jetzt nicht täusche vor seiner Reaktivierung geschrieben. Dann wurde er für kurze Zeit inaktiv. So weit ich weiß wurden dann er und seine Beiträge gelöscht. Doch in dem Moment kam er wieder und bat um eine zweite Chance. Er wurde nicht wieder so aggressiv, nutze aber diese zweite Chance auch nicht anderweitig. Nun wird er keine dritte Chance bekommen. '''''Morgen werde ich ihn wegen Inaktivität aus dem Wiki nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Prähistorischer ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Piranha']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:10, 8. Nov. 2010 (UTC)